The Constellar Imperium
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Origins '' From the introduction of Histories of the Imperium, by Malchoir Redkor'' In Common Year 5437, a mortal man with the might of a god brought the galaxy under his rule. He named this empire after himself, possessing as much ego as greatness. None could resist the Constellar Imperium—those who came into the Imperium quietly were given partial autonomy and the territory of those who did not. '' ''From whence Sijir Constell came, none can say; but in the early days of CY 5434, a peculiar silence fell across the galaxy. It was as if the universe waited for something. He came with little fanfare, but great force. He kept every promise he made: to those who submitted, he promised safe trade and stability. To those who did not, he promised to make an example. Founding Within a month, ten human systems flew his banner. Within another month, fifty more had followed. His army was undefeated, unchallengeable. Some said that Sijir boasted the power of the Fimor, a race of powerful beings long gone from the universe who could bend the physical universe to their will. Others claimed that his absolute domination was the result not of his work, but his generals’. Everyone agreed, however, that despite his heavyhandedness, the Constellar Imperium brought galactic infrastructure to new heights. It took Sijir three years to own nearly all of the habitable systems in the galaxy. He built his capitol on Hammon, on the edge of Hecate Sector. Hammon’s star, Liro, was the brightest in the night sky in nearly 400 systems and tactically a excellent choice. The last of the rebellious planets were overtaken in mid-5437. Pirates were nearly eliminated in protected systems—after the fall of the Nikian rebels, all systems were protected. It was not an easy peace for all planets, but trade grew and profits and product multiplied for 30 years. In 5466, Sijir took ill. The power that made him great seemed to abandon him, and his physical form simply could not survive the loss. It was a testament to his willpower that he lasted as long as he did—he aged far quicker than men do, and without warning. Only his wife and son knew his true age, but it was known that he had lived at least a century. His son took power after his father’s death, but he chose not to rule alone. He had not his father’s greatness, but he had twice the tactical prowess. He removed his title of Imperator and formed the Constellature, a group of ten men and women of any race to rule the Constellar Imperium. His father brought the galaxy together, but it was the actions of Aleron Constell and his Constellates who cemented the power for twenty centuries to come. Only once in that twenty centuries was the Constellar Imperium’s power in doubt—the rebellion in the Imperial Year 1097. One of the sector admirals turned on his brethren, and threatened to tear the Imperium in half. After a 3-year struggle, it ended with the greatest single act of brutality in Constellar history. The Constellature ordered 600 rebels, including the leaders, rounded up and placed on a single ship. What followed was broadcast on every news station on every planet and drift in the Imperium: one by one, they were walked through a plasma port into space. If the vacuum and coldness of that space managed not to kill them, their bodies were incinerated by the sun they were floated into. It was referred to as the Traitor’s March, and the act struck fear into the hearts of even the wildest of men for a thousand years.. Modern Structure Constellature The Imperium is led by a council of 10 Constellates. Always it is led by a direct descendant of Sijir Constell, who is titled Constellator. * Constellator Nixian Constell, Thoran male. * Constellate Haroun, Thoran male. * Constellate Mammon, Nimian male. * Constellate Alexander, Thoran male. * Constellate Kaleri, human male. * Constellate Sopherstraz, male humanlike. * Constellate Vishina, human female. * Constellate Lira, Nimian female. * Constellate Sisi, female humanlike. * Constellate Halikarnassa, Thoran female and member of the Constell line. Category:Constellar Imperium